Just Some Story
by TessII
Summary: Kagome wanders off...sprains her ankle...and ends up in Sesshomaru's campsite? What will the cold demonlord of the west make of this ningen? How will Kagome survive life with one of the most boring...evil...and handsome beings she has ever met?
1. Meeting

A/n this is something I was working on when I was bored, review if you want more, but I have no intentions on finishing this if there are no reiviews thanks for taking the time out of your busy life to read this fanfic

p.s. this was first posted on I don't own any of these peoples.

The foursome trekked through the forest, the last of the suns rays flashing a warning of red through the lush green leaves of the canopy. One of the figures, wearing a Haori (Kimono like shirt and a pair of pants that flare) to match the sunset, led the three behind him. Above a large catlike creature spouting flames from its legs and tail flew along lazily, bearing a small kitsune (in this case a baby fox demon) on its back. Finally the youngest of the three figures following the silver haired Inu-Hanyou stopped, dropped its back pack, and spoke to its leader.

"Inuyasha its almost nightfall we need rest!" It shouted in a feminine voice, this was Kagome, a raven haired, fair skinned, woman of 15 who collected shards of the Shikon no tama otherwise known as the sacred jewel (this jewel is known to give great power to any who possesses it and is also rumored to grant any wish made upon it.) The silver haired youth in the lead turned only his head to shout for her to "shut the hell up" he then continued his pace. The girl Kagome as well as the demon exterminator Sango, lecherous monk Miroku, neko(I'm pretty sure that means fire cat demon) Kirara, and Kitsune Shippo. "Fine then Inuyasha, I am resting with or without your consent." The blossoming young beauty then seated herself on the grass and turned her head away from the leading figure.

"Feh, do whatever you want but don't come cryin to me when your youkai food before dawn." The seemingly young man bit out harshly before continuing onward. He was the only one ongoing though, seeing as the rest of the party decided to join their miko in setting up camp. He didn't seem to notice this at all, in view of the fact that the shimmering silver body of a reptilian soul collector had caught his attention. Within moments he was sprinting off towards the beckoning phantom, leaving a hurt miko and angry gang.

"Kagome, would you like to bathe?" Questioned a concerned Sango, "I did notice that we passed a hot spring not too long ago…" Kagome gazed up into the face of her sister-like friend, gratitude plainly evident in her eyes.

"Yes Sango I would like that a lot, thank you." Stated the girl shouldering her backpack once more and following the exterminator from the clearing. The Kitsune and now small neko glared at the monk who had a strange expression plastered to his handsome face. One look from his inhuman comrades, however, put a halt to whatever plan he was hatching in his head.

After a long cry and even longer bath a now pruned Kagome and Sango emerged from the hot spring. Kagome turned and faced her friend Sango, her tear-streaked face was still a bit red. She bowed her head in silent thanks and turned to dry and dress herself, the young miko explained to Sango that she needed to walk and regain her frame of mind. Reluctantly the exterminator agreed, but warned Kagome to stay as close to camp as possible, and to avoid tripping over things as she usually did. This earned one of Kagome's famous warm-hearted smiles, and the two turned away from each other.

I can't believe I'm getting so worked up over this,' thought Kagome to herself, I knew when I chose to love Inuyasha that he still loved Kikyo, and that should be ok because he loved her first…' Somehow this didn't comfort her in the least. So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she failed to notice a little girl following her until the little girl was pulling on the edge of her short skirt. Startled, Kagome gasped and stumbled, twisting her ankle.

"Oh! Rin is so sorry!" Exclaimed the little black haired girl with the pink Kimono. Kagome stared up at the girl smiling warmly, she wasn't one to hold a grudge, especially since it was an accident.

"That's alright, it was an accident." Kagome started, a warm smile still on her lips. "Hello again, Rin." The little girl broke out in a grin that covered her whole face.

"Rin wants to know if Kagome would like to play with her!" The girl continued. Again the young Miko beamed, she was just so cute it was hard not to.

"I would love to play with you Rin, sadly I think that fall may have injured me and I cannot get up." Sighed Kagome, Rins usual happy face was instantly replaced with one of worry.

"Rin is sorry she hurt friend Kagome." Her expression lightened again when Kagome assured her it was nothing too serious, or so she thought. With a little help from a nearby tree Kagome got to her feet, slowly she tested her injured leg, causing an intense pain to shoot from her already swollen ankle and her vision to swim. Apparantly Rin noticed Kagome's weakness and called to a nearby two headed dragon Youkai called Ah-un to help. The beast took one look at the miko and knew exactly what to do, it crouched down in front of Kagome, and looked her in the eyes.

Kagome was taken by surprise when the dragon had emerged from seemingly nowhere but knew that if it was a friend of Rins than it was a friend of hers. She observed as Rin mounted the beast, and followed her example, mindful to the wounded ankle she bore. Rin willed the beast forward and the creature slowly began to stroll through the forest.

"Um, Rin, my friends are the other way…" Rin smiled at Kagome with her girlish happiness.

"Rin knows this but Sesshomaru-sama will want to know where Rin has been!" cried the girl in utter delight, Kagome sweatdropped.

"S-sesshomaru?" The fear in her voice was eminent.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_." Rin corrected proudly. Kagome couldn't help but smile through her fear at the cute ways of Rin. Kagome leaned back on the large creatures back and began to doze, now that the white-hot pain in her ankle had receded to a dull throb matching her pulse, it wasn't at all hard.

She was rudely pulled from her slumber when an annoying voice she immediately recognized as Jaken was screaming something or another, out of instinct she brought her hand around and grabbed him by the throat. Slowly she sat up using her free hand to cover her mouth as she yawned, noticing that something was squirming in her grasp she opened her eyes and was greeted by an ugly green toad staring her in the face.

"Eeep!" She gasped and released Jaken wiping her hands together and shuddering that she had even touched the thing. She gazed around and noticed that Rin was smiling down at her from the back of Ah-un while she lay on the ground. "…if Rin is here…and Jaken is here…then that means that…!" She got up of the ground as quickly as possible and immidatley collapsed again, a new wave of pain eminating from her ankle. She didn't call out in pain, but she did moan inaudibly. Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!' Was all she could think to herself. It was then she sensed the two amused amber eyes watching her from somewhere in the distance, still hidden by the trees.

Unbeknownst to her however, was that they did not dance with the amusement of coming death, but the amusement of her stupidity? So Inuyashas wench was here in his grasp? And injured no less. It did not matter to him either way, he no longer had an intrest in the tetsuiga. He was now preoccupied with trying to kill Naraku, forever thinking he could harm something of his. Sesshomaru did not allow his icy façade to slip as he approached ignoring the three in the clearing completely as he stopped in the center.


	2. Interrogation

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

The Silver-haired Tiayoukai(sp?) regarded the mortal with seemingly unmoved eyes, as she sat there blinking stupidly up at him. Suddenly it seemed that the girl had regained her composure, and she shot to her feet, only to wince in pain and lean heavily on Ah-un (sp?), a nervous shudder in her voice.

"I know this must look real strange to you and all, ya know, a strange human in your camp and all, well, you see, it's like this-"

"Silence." Sesshomaru growled, it must be a common human trait for them to speak so much, if it is not only limited to Rin.' "Rin." Sesshomaru turned and the ten-year-old obediently followed. The two-headed dragon, ah-un, followed loyally forcing the teen (who was currently being supported by the beast) to come along as well. Kagome sweat-dropped nervously oh-boy Inuyasha isn't going to like this' thought the limping miko, Kagome wondered if she should just release the saddle she held and lay in wait preying for Inuyasha to come find her before any other Youkai. She then remembered why she had been in these woods alone in the first place and sighed inwardly.

"Inuyasha I sometimes wish I had never met you." She hardly breathed it, but Sesshomaru heard her loud and clear, though you couldn't tell by the look on his face. Kagome was then aware of her injured ankle snagging on something, the ground rushing up to meet her, and an undignified umph' escaping her throat as she landed, face-first, in the dirt. ow'

"Kagome-chan are you okay?" Rin cried rushing to her aid, "you should ride ah-un's back! Then you wouldn't fall!" Rin tried to help her elder up, but only succeeded in twisting the already very hurt ankle further. Kagome sighed and smiled at Rin.

"Thanks for your help Rin." She acknowledged, "but-" she was cut off as she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and easily set her on the dragon-youkai's saddle. Kagome turned to the fair-haired taiyoukai who had made this possible a thanks on her lips.

"You talk too much." The demon lord growled, kami knows Rin does enough of that as it is.' (Isn't he just SO romantic.) Kagome's jaws shut with an audible snap' and she glared holes into the back of Sesshomaru's Haori (is that what that kimono thing he wears is?) a retort on her lips, when Rins hand covered her mouth. The little girl made the classic shh' gesture wither finger and smiled up at the older girl.

Hours seemed to pass, and there weren't many changes, just beautiful forest, after beautiful forest, old tree, after old tree, after ancient tree, after sapling. Kagome sighed out of sheer boredom, at least with Inuyasha we're always yelling about something, that passes the time while traveling.' Suddenly, as if deeming the speaking quarantine over with, Rin began to bombard Kagome with questions.

"How old are you?" Rin's voice broke the silence, causing Jaken to glower at the small child, his already tense grip on the staff of two heads becoming even tighter. Kagome was at a loss for a moment before she answered.

"16…" She stated uncertainly.

"Wow! Your old! Why do you wear those strange clothes? Jaken told me that when girls wear clothes like that it means that they-"

"Enough." Sesshomaru cut in, saving Kagome a world of embarrassment from the mote mouthing child, the teenage miko clasped her hands together and bowed her head mouthing a silent arigato!' to the arrogant demon lord. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all… Kagome then noticed how silent and boring the forest was once more and sighed, lounging on the back of Ah-Un.

this is going to be a _long_ trip.'

A/N sorry for such a short chappie, I couldn't think of much, I don't much like the way this turned out, so I may revise it later, anyway review with your opinions please!


	3. Interrogation part II

Disclaimer: Not my characters

Kagome repositioned herself for about the millionth time atop the back of the beast, heaving yet another bored sigh as she did so, the young Miko glanced at Rin, who was faring little better. Kagome sat up straight and decided that she had to do what she had to do, and she had to talk to lord Sesshomaru (hey that rhymes…sorta…). The priestess cleared her throat loudly, drawing Rin and Jaken's attention to herself, but the icy demon lord continued to ignore her, she cleared her throat once more a bit louder this time, only to be greeted with silence. Vein throbbing at the side of her temple the young teen decided this was going no where fast, and so, she would have to speak.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Sesshomaru-_sama_" corrected Rin and Jaken together, causing Kagome to sweat-drop as she glanced coldly at the two.

"Sesshomaru-_sama,_" She exaggerated the "sama" "may I inquire as to where you are taking me?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in the curious yet cute puppy fashion, waiting for his reply. As she realized he wasn't going to reply she quickly drew another breath to speak when she was abruptly cut-off before she could even repeat the question by Jaken swatting her on the head with his staff. "ow!" Yelped Kagome, glaring at the imp with a cold fire in her eyes, the young woman, without warning, then leapt upon Jaken taking everyone by surprise. The young priestess ground the imps head into the ground hissing insults between her teeth. "If you EVER touch me again I swear I will-" But she was cut off as Rin burst out into a fit of giggles, and the Taiyoukai (sp?) lifted the young woman and strode back to the dragon-beasts who seemed to be highly amused. He (non-too-gently) dropped her onto the dragons back, and strided away.

"You never answered my question!" Growled the now very feral-looking young woman. Sesshomaru turned half way around to spare her one of his cold amber glances before replying:

"Do not question this Sesshomaru." His deep voice stated, Kagome clenched her jaw as her hackles rose in anger, before deciding that he wasn't worth it and leaning back against the dragon to brood. Rin was still giggling slightly at the twitching form of Jaken who was now fading into the distance. The little girl waved bye' to the toad-like youkai before facing the young woman.

"Kagome-chan-" Rin started

"Just Kagome please."

Q

"Kagome where do you come from?" Inquired the young girl, the Miko patted the 10-year-old on the head.

"Somewhere you couldn't get to if you walked a million-million miles" (I'm pretty sure someone else said that before me but oh well) Kagome replied truthfully, weary of the eavesdropping ears of her thought-to-be foe close at hand. The little girl tilted her head to the side before spewing another question.

"What's it like there?" Rin, continued, Kagome glanced up thoughtfully.

"Well…its very different from here…there aren't as many tree's, and there are a LOT more humans…" Kagome was unsure how much to tell the little girl, it wasn't everyday you met someone from the future, after all. Rin tilted her head to the side, a saddened look on her face.

"Don't you miss your family at all, Kagome?" The young girl questioned causing Kagome to glance down out of regret.

"Sometimes…but I get to visit them more than you would think." Kagome grinned down at the little girl as she opened her mouth again.

"That's enough questions for now, look at the sky, its getting very late, if you don't go to sleep soon you won't be able to get up until noon tomorrow!" Kagome teased, tickling the little girl playfully, Rin burst in a fit of giggles before settling down near Ah-Un's rump, the young Miko placed a mother-like kiss upon Rin's brow and the lil person obediently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kagome gathered the 10-year-old in her arms, and was swiftly lulled to sleep by the dragon's rhythmic motions.

The young miko awoke when she felt the dragon cease its movement, her eyes opened slowly as she groggily stared upward into the glimmering stars of the midnight sky. Glancing ahead of her she noticed that Sesshomaru was missing, and they were camped on a rocky bluff that over-shot the sea, with spots of lunar flowers who clung to life amid the tough terrain. Their beauty and the splendor of the sea beyond them captivated Kagome, they were as pale as the moon itself, and just as beautiful, but, nature called and its call was much stronger than these stunning flowers. She cautiously stepped from the dragons back; sensitively testing her ankle before deeming it healed enough to limp on. The dragon growled lightly enough not to disturb the sleeping Rin, but loudly and firmly enough so that Kagome got the message.

"Don't worry, I won't go far, promise." Kagome assured caressing each head in her hands, the dragon seemed to find her trustworthy enough to venture off into the surrounding forest on her own, they growled once more as she left them, still limping.

_She is a Miko after all_… The beasts thought to themselves before turning back to the ocean.

Kagome finished up her "business" and turned back to the direction she had come, only to find her path blocked by a red-eyed wolf, which foamed at the mouth, Kagome gasped as she frantically questioned herself for all the reasons she didn't sense this youkai that was so close to her. She then was struck with a realization; this was just a wolf, a normal, everyday, wolf… with rabies. Kagome stepped back, falling to a kneeling position as her ankle chose now to give out. The young Miko glared at the snarling beast, as if that could intimidate it enough to leave her be.

"You may not be a youkai, but I doubt you will like a blast of Miko power." Kagome threatened, however, her threat went un-understood as well as unheeded, as the snarling wolf leapt at her, fangs bared and aimed for her jugular.

End chappie 3


	4. Resurrection

Kagome jumped back away from the rabid mongrel, only to fall when her ankle gave, she watched as it landed directly on top of the area she had just occupied, and she flinched when it turned to snarl at her. Its fangs were bared, and foam dripped from its muzzle, the wolf seemed to smirk at its preys inability to properly run, or fight back. The young Miko shivered involuntarily as her holy magic finally surfaced flowing off her in tendrils in an attempt to ward off the evil creature trying to kill her. However, it was too late, as the wolf had launched itself at her shivering form, burying its fangs deeply into her jugular and breaking her neck before being incinerated in the blast of pinkish power that exploded from her as she was killed. The only clues that remained of the wolf's existence were its fang marks in the young lady's neck, a scorch mark, and the still echoing howl it had loosed as it was blasted.

Kagome's body lay alone, slumped against a tree, with her head turned slightly to the side. Her eyes were opened slightly and a shining tear was halfway formed within her shining brown iris. This was how a not-too-impressed demon lord found her moments afterwards, his face as unreadable as always as he surveyed her bleeding form. A curiosity was piqued within him, as he stared at this young woman, and on whim he stooped down to study her, trailing the tips of his claws in her blood, not even flinching as the holy energy within it hissed and sizzled against his skin. The Taiyoukai brought his hand to his nose, and gently wafted the scent of her blood, which did not smell quite as revolting as any other blood he had smelt. Considering she was human, this was quite the feat, seeing as most humans smelled rather badly. The demon lord tilted his head slightly as he felt a pulse at his side, and was surprised, not to find the Tenseiga (sp?) pulsing, but to find pinkish tendrils apparently harassing the sword within its sheathe. Sesshomaru flicked the young miko's blood off his claws and with his remaining arm drew the Tenseiga narrowing his eyes slightly as the small imp-like creatures formed all about him.

Once graceful arc was all it took to dispose of them, and heal the wound upon the young woman's neck. With care uncommon to his nature, Lord Sesshomaru took the young woman within his arm and stood, turning toward the direction Ah-Un and Rin waited. He felt the teen wake in his arms, and heard her heart rate quicken, fear had never smelt so sweet in his nostrils. He came into the clearing with the blood-soaked miko and deposited her upon a slightly ashamed two headed dragons back.

_Well at least we thought she was a miko…_ they thought to each other as they exchanged guilty looks. Sesshomaru, however, paid them no heed, as this was the first time they had misjudged the safety of another. Jaken, however, was going to be punished severely, when the Taiyoukai was done kicking him awake, from the bushes. The demon lord ignored his pathetic groveling and proceeded to throw him into the distance, until he was naught but a dot on the moonless horizon. The young miko was still unnerved from her encounter with the wolf, and then her experience of dying. She began shivering once more as she remembered the cold feel of it.

_I never want to die again…_ she stated to herself, knowing in her mind that her final day was coming upon her with every moment she lived. She turned to Sesshomaru, who was facing away from her, with all intent of somehow paying him back for reviving her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." She stated with utmost honesty, "I will repay you." She added under her breath so that even he had to strain to hear. She then turned her gaze away from the demon lord and back to the slumbering Rin, smiling slightly at her innocence. Kagome had no motive to sleep, she felt wide awake and ready for anything. The young miko slid from the now moving Ah-Un's back and strolled forward to fall in place just behind Lord Sesshomaru, who ignored her as usual. She was contented, however, for she really had nothing to speak of anyway. Just following this man, was enough to keep her as happy as she could be.

End chappie4


	5. A Cold Reunion

"Rin stay back!" The raven haired beauty shouted as she felled yet another of the demons with her bow and arrows. The young child nodded, a determined look upon her features, as she stepped behind the miko. Kagome glanced over her shoulder for an instant to check on the child before returning to firing the last of her arrows at the very heart of the mob…where another of the lonely shikon shards was to be seen. Her last arrow ate through the crowd of youaki, and destroyed their lord, whom had been hidden from normal eyes by the mass of his followers.

The young miko grabbed Rin by the collar of her kimono and ran at full speed toward the falling shard, diving just in time to catch it in her outstretched hand. She then gazed up at the retreating demons, thankful that she had protected both her life and the life of the child Rin. Kagome placed the shard into the pocket of the pearl white miko garb she wore, twisting away from the grotesque scene of mutilated bodies the young woman continued on her way, towing an unusually quite Rin behind her.

"I wish Sesshomaru-sama would return soon." Rin sighed. Kagome patted the girl upon her head for reassurance, for she had been thinking that same thing. The pair of them continued on for a short while before finally deciding that they should rest, lest they run into another group of those vile youaki. The priestess seated herself upon the low crotch of a tree, gesturing for Rin to come lay upon her lap for both warmth and protection. Within the last five weeks she had been with the girl, she had come to look at her as a sort of daughter, and she had come to see Sesshomaru as more than just a bloodthirsty killer. Inuyasha had all but completely gone from her mind in the extremes she had faced this last month.

"Kagome, will you tell me a story?" The young child asked as she huddled closer to the other girls warmth, trying to block out the scary sounds of the night forest. Kagome beamed warmly at Rin, leaning her forehead against the other's in a show of affection.

"Maybe tomorrow, its time to sleep now." The young priestess stated fondly to the young girl, "we both need our rest, if we are to stay alive." Rin nodded.

"When Rin grows up she wants to be just like Kagome-okaasan(sp?)" The young girl yawned as she drifted into slumber. Kagome staired around the small clearing for a few moments before leaning back against a branch of the tree and allowing herself to drift into a very light slumber, where her miko senses were constantly scanning the area…she was on the brink of beginning to dream, when she caught the familiar feeling of a youaki energy coming at them at a high speed, and another two farther off. Kagome jerked herself to full awareness and gently prodded Rin awake, placing her in a patch of high grasses and telling her not to move or make a sound, no matter what happened.

The young miko drew her bow allowing holy energy to course through it. She stood there for a good five breaths, tensed, ready for anything at any given moment, but not ready for what was about to happen. For a moment all was silent, then a red and white blur burst through the trees and a very flustered looking Inuyasha with a very cold looking Kikyou on his back landed in front of her. The school girl Kagome would have been hurt to see the two together, but the new Kagome of the wilderness cared naught. Keeping a firm glare upon her features and expecting the worst at any given moment. The Inu-hanyou let the undead miko down from his back, staring disbelievingly at Kagome. Who in turn glared coldly at the couple.

End chappie 5


	6. The Infamous 'sit'

Kagome regarded the two of them emotionlessly, sizing up the situation and finding her odds very favorable. She turned her back to them, heading toward Rin's hiding place and nudging her out of her hiding area, the young girl timidly moved from the bushes and followed her mother-figure. The Inu-hanyou didn't like this one bit, she was just leaving? Again? Without making so much as a sound the hanyou sprinted toward Kagome and grabbed her pinning her roughly against a tree in such a position where she couldn't sit' him without crushing herself.

"Bitch! Listen to me! You are not leaving again!" Inuyasha shouted, digging his claws into her arms in emphasis. Kikyou made her way toward the two, placing a gentle hand on the hanyou's arm, Inuyasha tensed visibly glaring fiercely at the undead miko.

"What Inuyasha means is we need you to purify the shards. My part of the soul has become too tainted by death, and it too needs your purifying touch to rejuvenate me." Kikyou held out her hand to the young miko and Kagome glanced down at it, before turning to glance at the now very frightened looking Rin, who had been completely forgotten by the pair before her. "Please Kagome, come with us."

"No." She replied in a hard voice, leaving the tree and turning her back on them, "I refuse to be used by you again, Inuyasha," Kagome reached down for Rin's hand, glancing back at the pair of them. "I hope you two are happy together." And her words were true, for she had found the one she would follow, whether or not he returned her feelings, whether or not he wanted her to follow him. Lord Sesshomaru, I owe my life to you' Kagome thought to herself a soft look in her chocolate brown eyes.

So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she didn't realize Inuyasha's anger, and the feral growl that escaped his throat, neither did she sense his aura closing in on her at breakneck speed. Not until it was too late for her to do much more than barely comprehend what was about to happen. Just as his claws were centimeters from her throat however, she felt a strong wind and heard a crash. The next thing she knew Inuyasha was all the way across the clearing, tetsuiega(sp?) drawn, and none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself stood before her. She couldn't help the warmth that flowed from her at the very sight of him.

Inuyasha snarled as he powered up the Tetsuiega for the windscar, she knew that even Sesshomaru wouldn't escape that unscathed.

"Sit!" She shouted, throwing the hanyou to the ground in a faceplant, barely audible curses followed the incantation, but they were ignored. Sesshomaru turned from the scene, a very delighted Rin in tow, where Kagome stood where she was regarding Kikyou a moment longer. A silent understanding passed between them, they were no longer rivals for love, and they no longer had to be enemies. Kagome bowed her head slightly, and in turn Kikyou did the same, the two then turned away from each other, to follow the ones their hearts had chosen.

End chappie6


	7. Chapter 7

"That's very good Rin, but next time try to hold the bow the other way k?" Kagome stated as she demonstrated to the young girl for the fifth time how to properly hold a bow and nook an arrow. The child giggled cutely before turning the bow right side forward and striking the Intimidating pose of Kagome about to fire one of her sacred arrows. Now it was the teens turn to chuckle as she gently plucked the bow from Rins hands. "We'll continue this in the morning Rin, its bedtime now."

"Ok Haha!" The child piped before obediently curling up into her twilight bed, "Haha what's wrong?" Rin queried upon seeing the shocked expression upon Kagome's features.

"N-nothing! You should be asleep, goodnight." Kagome placed a light kiss upon Rins brow before taking her leave, her mind working a million miles a second.

"I can't possibly look old enough to be a mother…I mean I'm 16 for kami's sake!" Kagome sighed inwardly, before heading toward the luxurious garden kept by Sesshomarus vassals.' and to think…' she thought to herself upon the sight of Sesshomaru's silhouette standing alone against the dying sun' I could love a cold-blooded killer…' Kagome obediently took her place at Sesshomarus side and bowed her head respectfully, "Rin is safely tucked away in her room, Lord Sesshomaru." The stoic Taiyuki (sp?) made no sign of having heard her, instead he stared straight ahead his golden eyes resting upon a crimson-soaked valley of emerald grasses. After a few moments the beautiful Inu-yuki turned toward her, a strange look in his eyes.

" I do not regret sparing you're life." the demon then turned and treaded back to his stronghold, seemingly unaware of the woeful chocolate eyes that gently slid over his back.' Tell him!' Her mind screamed,' tellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhim!' Kagome massaged her temple gently in an attempt to fight off the oncoming migrane.' okok FINE! I'll tell him!' she hissed inside her head while taking a steadying breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She called softly, half-hoping he couldn't hear her, and half-expecting him to act as if he hadn't. To her utter dismay and joyhe stopped and glanced back at her, his beautiful features only half exposed. "I have something you may need to know…" She hesitated before hardening her resolve and deciding to grab the bull by the horns (or in this case the canine by the teeth) "Sesshomaru-sama I-" She hesitated again, before she gasped, "I sense two shards of the sacred jewel closing in on us fast!" No sooner had she said this, a whirlwind appeared on the horizon and closed the distance between itself and Kagome within the second. Before she knew it her lips had been captured by another's and she was being held against a firm chest, her eyes were wide with surprise before they narrowed in anger. The young teen then did what any other self-respecting woman would do, she broke from his grasp and delivered a sound (and sounding) "smack" across his face.

"Kouga! What in the world do you think your doing?" She all but shouted, voice cracking with embarassment that shown on her stained cheeks.

"I think I'm finally about to claim my woman. Don't you know who's lands you're on? This is a dangerous place"The usually arrogant wolf's face softened as he took her into his arms, once again"Now that Mutt-face aint around to keep you safe you'll need to stay with my pack." Kagome's eyes softened as her mind blanched at his density.

_'how could someone unable to sense the taiyoukai only a few meters away pray to protect me?'_ She sighed. "Kouga-"

"Release her." Growled Sesshomaru as he drew Tokijin(sp?). "And you may be permitted to die quickly." For the first time Kouga looked surprised, as he turned, a smart-assed remark on his lips when he was forced to deposit Kagome and leap away. Scenting danger when she saw that Kouga was going to stay and fight Kagome leapt to her feet and tried desperately to talk Sesshomaru into sparing Kouga's life before he did something that would undoubtedly get him killed. Her only problem was that she was at a loss as to what she should say or do to get them to back down…without forfieting both her and Kouga's life.

For a moment Kouga looked as if he would risk his life to rip the taiyuki limb from limb before he relaxed slightly as a look of recognition crossed his features. "Lord Sesshomaru." He stated, nodding slightly. The stoic taiyuki merely glared in reply, "Kagome is in your charge now then?" There was no reply for some time.

"Leave my grounds." Ordered the Inu-yuki as he turned his back to the wolf in what was obviously a dismissal, and surprisingly after a look that could possibly kill, the wolf complied, stopping just at the borderline of the castle grounds and casting Kagome a backward look of temporary farewell.

"Kagome, come." She was snapped back to reality by his voice, and hastened to catch up to the taiyoukai, her attempted confession completely forgotten only by one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark taresses splayed across the young mikos face as she gazed down upon the young child before her, who had just finished writing her first ever sentance all on her own. It read:

Sesshomaru is my father; Kagome is my mother.

Kagome had to supress the grin on her face at even the thought of being the mate of the wonderous demonlord. And Rin was such a beautiful young child, the miko loved the idea. She ruffled the childs hair with pride and praised her, telling her that she had done enough this day and that she could now go out and play.

"I'm going to show my sentance to Sesshomaru-sama!" Cried the child as she rushed off, paper in hand. Kagome grinned at the childs livlihood, and set to work cleaning the study that lord Sesshomaru had allowed them to use as a classroom this day. Thinking to herself how beautiful rin was going to be once she was grown, and feeling an ache in her heart where her family used to be.

"Mother must be worried sick about me..."

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Exclaimed Rin as she scampered toward the almighty figure of the man she had named her father. "Sesshomaru-sama come look what I did all by myself!" The child held the paper with her untidy scrawl out to the demon lord, who took it gently in his hand. His face was impassive as he read it over and returned it to the child. He nodded once to her before continuing to stalk the halls of his fortress. All at once Rin's excitement exploded, and she leapt with joy in all her excitement. "Sesshomaru-sama likes it!" She squealed as she scurried away, reciting those three words. She rushed past Kagome, who was dressed in miko garb similar to kikyo's only kagome's were entirly white, her raven hair contrasting beautifly with her outfit and pale skin. The miko grinned at the love in Rins voice as she cried her three words of hapiness.

The young woman continued down the hall, toward the place she knew the demon lord to be, steeling herself to again attempt to express her love for the demonlord. As last time she came up and took her place slightly behind the taiyuki (sp?) so that if there were any guest's in the palace, they would know that she was not the same status. As it was, the inu-yuki was in the middle of a negotiation with the lord of the east, disscussing an alliance. Kagome knew that she would have to wait here until he was finished with the other lord.

For hours she waited, trying to organize how she was going to explain herself to Sesshomaru, and at last his new ally left and he turned his sights to the young miko.

"You may speak."

"Sesshomaru-

"Sesshomaru, won't you abandon that stinking, worthless, ugly human and accompany your mistress back to your room?" The seductive voice of a cat demon purred. Again Kagome forgot all about confessing her love, as rightous rage englufed her mind.

"Stinking!" She shouted, making sure to subdue the miko power within herself as not to obliderate her loved one. Despite her efforts, however, electric-like tendrils of her pinkish energy purified the air, and burned the skin of the demoness, comming close to even Sesshomaru in her outrage. "Ugly?" Her anger took another step up and her energetic tendrils were fed even further. The cat demoness was directly hit, and she shreiked in agony, Kagome regained control of her energy just enough to direct the stray bolts to the demoness, lifting her from the ground. "I am NOT worthless!" She hissed draining the power from the demon cats body perminently and storing it within herself.

When the last of the cats energy was drained kagome dropped her to the ground and choked back a sob as tears streamed down the sides of her face. Kagome had known that Sesshomaru had most likley bedded other women before, but it didn't lesson the hurt she felt thinking or hearing about it. The young woman was slightly surprised when a strong arm caught her around the back and held her into a muscular chest. She buried her head in the white fabric of his haori (is that what that thing he wears is?) and sobbed. And at last, she found the words she was looking for.

"Sesshomaru...I love you..." She uttered before twisting from his grasp and rushing out of the room.

A/N

THANKS TO ALL! REVIEW WITH EITHER CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, OR LOTS AND LOTS-O-PRAISE PLZPLZPLZ


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome loved him? That ningen loved him? How? Why? Certainly he had doen nothing to encourage this beavior...this feeling for him. Yes, he knew feelings, in spite of his stoic mannerisms he knew very well what emotions were, for he possessed the full array of them, to greater exstents than anybody could ever imagine. And Sesshoumaru had felt a great anger and repulsion for the demoness whom had so boldly and fully thrown herself at him in a feeble attempt to seduce him. Anyone could tell she had no self respect or self worth within herself, how could that dispiciable wench have even dreamed to earn any affection from him? Had the miko Kagome not already seen to her death, he'd have killed her himself. That fact was not important at the moment, howevver, for now he had to write an official notice to the Lady of the Easts vassles, who would no doubt want an all-out war to avenge their mistress' death. Despite the problems the pretty young onna's actions had broguht, Sesshoumaru couldn't find it within himself to feel even slightly irritated towards the miko. Instead he felt a soft warm glow in his chest that he refused to identify while work was yet to be done.

Kagome ran from it all, her eyes blinded, her heart fractured, though not so much as to drive her to a point once reached and breached. For thanks to Inuyasha's seemingly nightly visits to Kikyou (i think thats how you spell it right? I don't think i was ever corrected on it...) she had become so much stronger. She smiled in fond rememberance of her once loved hanyou, despiter herself. The smile was jarred by a sob, however, as she tripped over a very large root, and fell to the base of an extremely ancient tree. The young miko dried her eyes on the soft, sweet-smelling grasses and staired up with wonder at the tree. She realized it was bigger by far than even the God Tree and still the same species. Two of its roots split in an odd way, opening up to a hollow benieith the tree, where several human bodies could easily fit. It was a perfect resting place, that small alcove with mosses...within and Kagome adopted it as her own immediatley, crawling right in and making herself at home. The darkness under the tree gave her comfort, strangely enough, and even seemed to help her think... Sesshomaru hadn't even seemed to acknowledge that Neko Youkai (is there a different type of youkai for male and female? You know like Demon...Demoness...?) maybe she hadn't been in his bed before?

She shook her head, remembering that she hadn't really given him a chance to react before justifiably stepping up to defend her ningen...ness...the young priestess sighed and shook her head. Well at least she had told him! She had finally, after two months, told the cold, stoic, breathtakingly beautiful inu taiyoukai that she loved him. But not the way she had wanted... she felt the sting of more tears forming in the back of her eyes at the memory that had taken place not even a half hour ago. She didn't want to go back and face what she was sure would be rejection. Why would Sesshoumaru, one of the most feared, demon lords in Japan love her? A lowly...ningen... She heaved a sigh, no matter what, she wasn't going to run, she would go back to the castle, no matter what. Even if he did bed other women, she had to be with him, or else all she would be able to think about would be him! Kagome heaved a sigh, wishing, hoping, praying for the deadly taiyoukai to have mercy upon her for so horribly injuring his guest, maybe even killing her. And what if Sesshomaru really loved her? What if she had done something so horrible as to kill the one woman he loved? She gasped as irrational fear and remorse for her rash action over took her, before reason finally reigned her in.

If he had loved her, he would have stopped you, but what did he do instead? He had held her, if he had loved that Neko Youkai, he would not have held her to his strong muscular frame, he would have crushed her, would have choked her. No Lord Sesshomaru did not feel for that cat demoness, she was sure. The young miko Kagome staired out of her comforting santuary and noticed it was very dark. "i must have been out here for hours for it to get this dark." The girl sighed as she prepaired to crawl from the warm roots of this tree, only to shiver violently at the chill in the air. It was so warm, in this hollow tree trunk...and no demon would dare to tresspass on Sesshoumarus lands... With a contented sigh Kagome decided to plop down on the soft mosses and curl into a comfortable position. Tomorrow she would return to the castle and fulfill her duties, then she would bring some extra things down from her room and personalize her dwelling. She sighed contentedly and drifted easily into slumber, dreaming of a white haired inu-youkai, who put Inuyasha to shame.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Cried Rin in a rather worried tone of voice. The golden eyed demon lord gave no outward sign as to have heard her, but Rin knew he had. "Sesshoumaru-Sama Kagome-Sensai is not here! She is not in her room! She is not in the baths! Jaken-Sama has not seen her all day! And she has not come to teach me yet today either!" Rin blurted out all in one breath. The great Taiyoukai paused in his writings for an instant before picking up where he left off. He was slightly perturbed that she had not yet returned, but not surprised. After a few moments of Rin fiddling nervously with her cute little kimono the great inu-youkai decided he would qualm her fears.

"I will return her." Stated Sesshoumaru, catching the delighted look Rin gave.

"Thank you...daddy." She said the last word so softly, but Sesshoumaru heard it clear as day. He caught the russle of the hem of her kimono whipping through the doorway as she ran from his office. The taiyoukai of the west gave a ghost of a half-smile as he relinquished his pen and decided that for once the work could wait, as he gathered his youkai at his feet in preperation to start his search.

(end chappie 9)

A/N

A short chappie i know...i'm sorry i have failed you all! >cries>


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome shouted for the fiftieth time, Sesshomaru had to suppress the growl her high-pitched voice evoked, but could not bring himself to berate her for it. Come to think of it, he was at a loss as of what to say...usually such an action as voluntarily leaving the grounds and staying out for more than a day would mean that her position in his castle was forfeit…however, such a thought was forcefully pushed from his temples, she was not ignorant of the rules, but he assumed she had not meant to stay out for so long. And as if reading his mind Kagome spoke, "ano, Sesshomaru-sama… I hadn't meant to stay out so long, I know its no excuse…but I…fell asleep." She suppressed a jittery giggle that died in her chest as realization hit her. He was acting as if she had never confessed her love for him to him, she sighed inwardly, 'well yeah of course he's acting like that! He's probably disgusted by you, but is too aristocratic to say anything about it.' She felt a pang of guilt at killing the Demoness, she hadn't deserved to die…and Kagome knew it was not her place to kill the neko youkai.

The demon lord sensed her uneasiness and regret, assuming, correctly, that she felt remorse for killing the demoness. The stoic Taiyoukai then shifted to the upcoming war, for the sick and dying Eastern Lord had found that his daughter had been murdered through some leak in his fortress. And he even knew of whom had killed her, Sesshomaru stole a glance at the young miko, it had been within her natural rights to defend her honor as she had. Though who'd have guessed she'd jump so swiftly and attack so fiercely? She had surprised even him, Lord Sesshomaru of the West with the power of her outrage. No doubt because she had felt shamed, in front of the one she loved. A ghost of a smile threatened to appear upon his features, and he still did not want to identify the warm feeling within his chest at thinking she loved him. But he couldn't help but feel it was his resemblance to his brother Inuyasha that attracted her, at the very thought the pleasant warm sensation in his chest was replaced by a writhing monster he'd never known was there…the beast spit and hissed within him seeming to attack his very core.

Kagome was at a loss, she was hurt that the inuyoukai was ignoring her, but she did not press it, for even though it hurt to be ignored by the one she had chosen…it hurt even worse when she was not in his presence. "LORD SESSHOMARU!" The annoying squall of Jaken shattered the silence. The inuyoukai continued his pace as the toad caught up to the both of them. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA! I HAVE JUST HEARD THE NEWS THAT THE EAST DECLAIRED WAR AGAINST YOU BECAUSE OF THE FOOLISH ACT OF THAT MIKO!"

"There is no need to shout, Jaken." The stoic lord stated.

"My apologies, my lord…" The imp bowed his head in shame. Kagome's mind was reeling, however. 'Its because of me…' she thought, a fresh wave of guilt tearing at her. Now Sesshomaru will have to fight in a war! And it was all _her_ fault…because of her love for him, and her jealousy…she could not let this war happen, or at least, she had to partake in it, for it was her fault it started in the first place.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to accompany you to war." The hardness in her voice surprised even her. "Seeing as it is my fault that it has come about." The Taiyoukai halted and turned his head halfway around to regard her with emotionless eyes. After a brief moment he continued his pace. "Indeed." Was his brief reply.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….AT WAR…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome shivered in the front lines, from a combination of fear, excitement, and downright cold. Sesshomaru was just in front of her, seeming regal in his stance with both Tokijin and Tensiega at his armless side. She then turned her attention to the other youkai she was allying herself with. It had been all but nightmarish at her arrival, many of the youkai had thought her an enemy and rushed her, many anticipating her flee, but instead she had stood her ground and drawn her bow against them, it did not matter that they were her allies against the East, if they tried to kill her. Sesshomaru had halted them however, without even so much as bothering it raise his voice to be clearly heard he had uttered one word, "stop," and they had complied instantly.

That had been naught but an hour ago, and now here she stood, between two large, muscular, sweaty demon bodies, her arms touching each of theirs. The two demons seemed to be ignoring her, as she was trying to do them, and finding it increasingly difficult as her miko senses and powers warned her of dangerous youkai nearby. Ever since she had killed that demoness she found them increasing in power, and harder to control. The untrained miko suppressed the power the best she could, but was unable to stop the electric-like bolts that woudl crackle over her skin, or bow every now and then, causing all the youkai around her to flinch visibly. Well…all but one. She smiled warmly at the back of her love, and vowed that she would do her best in this battle, no matter what.

At last the Inuyoukai signaled for them to advance, and Kagome found that it was harder than she had thought, trying to keep up with the youkai run, and she was almost left behind, when a familiar whirlwind appeared next to her.

"Yo." The wolf prince stated, "need a lift?" He grinned wolfishly as she nodded, eyes relieved as he took her into his arms.

"No, Kouga, if I ride your back then I can free my hands to fire my arrows." The wolf nodded and with little effort relocated her to his back, where she gripped with her knees and notched an arrow into her bow, purifying the arrow as she took aim at a troublesome-looking youkai just above their heads with its talons in fighting position. The young miko took aim, prayed to Kami her arrow hit, and let it fly. The sacred arrow hit the bird-creature in the underside, drawing a pained cry from it as it was purified and disappeared in a flash of smoke. 'One down, 999,999,999 to go.' Thought Kagome to herself.

Her arrows did not last long, and Kouga could not fight with her on his back, she assured him that she'd be fine if he let her down, and accepted her next role as a healer. During her stay in the feudal Japan she had learned many things, but only recently had she been taught to mend serious injuries by concentrating her miko-energy. She had been assured that this would work on even demons, without purifying them, if she concentrated long and hard enough. And, choosing one of the demons that had been rubbing arms with her earlier (like he had a choice as packed as they had been) she knelt down next to his moaning form, pressed her hands to his oozing chest, and dug within herself for the knowledge and skill to heal.

As the pinkish light enveloped his wound, the youkai screamed in agony, as his previously mortal wound began to close. Her healing energies may not be fatal to the demons, but that did not mean they were completely without consequence...

A/N

Sorry for another short chappie, I was gonna write more….but I didn't…anywho, I'll try to update again asap.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

SESSY IS SEXY!

Kagome twirled to the left and brought her sword down upon the bull Youkai's skull. A grotesque crunch of splintering bone almost made the young woman cringe, but that would have been a fatal mistake. Even as she pulled her own weapon from the skull of the demon, her adrenalin heightened miko senses warned her of a demonic sword closing in on her, she was almost too late in flipping around to face the opponnet.

Relying purely on instinct the Miko pumped her own sword full of soul-energy, and blocked the demon-sword, but just barely. Straining upward with all her strength did no good against such a foe as a Tiger Youkai, he slowly pushed her own weapon down, coming closer and closer to her scalp.

"Hmmmm…a delicious morsole you will make." The humainoid Youkai growled,running a rough tongue over his lips. "I may save your carcass for later purposes." A yellow grin closed his sentence, and for the second time in as many minutes, Kagome almost cringed.

Despite the fact that she was terrified and disgusted beyond beleif, the young Miko called upon the tendrils of wild energy, energy which was almost white-hot with the young woman's rage. At once the tendril of purity curved into an "S" shape and struck as a snake would at the demon before her, a savage war-cry was torn from her blood-soaked lips as her enemy flinched back, giving her the only chance she needed to free her own weapon and plunge it into the tiger's chest, a fresh torrent of blood coating her white battle garb crimson. There was no satisfaction in this for her, but neither was there remorse. Such things as those had no time in battle, especially when ones life was at stake.

But that last burst of energy had left Kagome almost completely drained, and the miko hardly dared move for fear of loosing conciousness.There isno time for such wekness! Her body warned herEven as she composed herself yet another, more powerful demon was prepairing to launch itself at her and deliver a finishing blow. That was when she at last lost her balance and fell backward, holding onto her mind just long enough to realize that the fall had allowed her to doge the demon's sword, and he now was in battle with another.

There was no time for releif as a black Wolf Youkai rushed at her.

"S-Sesshomaru…" She cried in anguish.

And then all was dark.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Insects. All of them were mere insects before his blade. So weak! Tokijin sliced through the crowed of demons as a hot knife did butter, splattering gore everywhere but upon the glowing silver form that was Sesshomaru. Here he was in his element, where he belonged.

For Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands was the bringer of death, and this was his domain. As well as his true love.

Never was he so engrossed that he lost awareness of his environment, however. And that was whenHER seductive battle-cry blessed his ears, and caused him to smirk to himself,one which sent the youkai before him running for dear mercy. The combination of the two set him into a world of pleasure. But it was not to last, for soon he also heard the voice of the only one who truly loved him (except Rin) crying out in agony.

"S-Sesshomaru..."

And for the first time in his reining life the Lord of the Western lands actually cared about something other than his power and lands.Also, for the first time, he was afraid of loosing not his life, but the life of something more precious. And so, with the miko set in his sights, he rushed to her. But even with all his strength, stamina,and speed, he held no hope of reaching his beloved before the final blow was struck. Bloodlust set into his eyes as his fangs lengthened ever so slightly.

And at what he was sure would be the last moment of the Miko's life, everything slowed down, his already impeccable senses heightened further, and he heard her breathing, her beating heart, as if he were within her. Calm. She was calm as if she were merely asleep within his castle and dreaming whatever dreams angels dream. And that was when he heard the metallic whiz of the wolf youkai's sword…and almost cringed as the sonicboom of such a powerful weapon being blocked scolded his senses.

And as time sped up again he realized that the demon Kagome had healed earlier had just saved her life, and now held her with all the protection of a demon bound by a blood-oath to his chest, fending off his opponents sword valiantly with a trembling battle axe of his own. The Taiyoukai of the West surprssed his jealously at the closeness of the two, and took his rage out upon the surrounding enemy.His eyes were still crimson with his raging bloodlust. Both from Kagome's predicament, the jealousy of the other demon, and his own shame. Shame for not being the one able to save the one he had only truely ever loved (excet Rin and not in that way).

888888888888888888888888888888888

At long last Sesshomaru came to his senses, and found the battle done, and the remainder of his army victorious. Exhailing inconspicuously, the lord of the West sheathed his sword,andturnedaway from the done battle without a word. He strolled boldly toward the demon thatdared holdwhat was his, and stood.Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the hideous, thickly build demon. Towering over him with a molten gaze which spoke of all but death for the creature within its sight.

"Give me the girl." Growed the Inu-youkai, an even moredangerous glint threatening to creep into his eyes. The demon, not daring to offend this great lord, hastily complied, lowering his eyes and comming close to wetting himself with terror. "You realize that touching a possesion of this Sesshomaru results in death."

"Yes O Mighty Lord Sesshomaru." The humbled demon replied.

"Good." The Taiyoukai grunted, gathering his youkai about him and allowing it to carry him off the battlefeild, his never-changing facade securely in place. Sesshomaru Signaled Ah-Un to follow, leaving the battle field behind.

He didn't taste the victory this time.

A/N

I sort of revised it >.> a lil .


	12. Chapter 12

AN!

I have some news some of you may be VERY interested in…I am starting an inu/dbz crossover, but that's not all! It is going to take place right after this story! It's sorta a sequel, and also a Sess/Kag and a Veg/Bulma, for those of you who are interested it MAY be up before the actual ending to this, but it will also spoil it if you read it before the chapter actually ends. I hope you enjoy it, anyway on with CHAPTER 12!

Jelousy 

'_Reason'_

you'll understand once u read the fic!

CHAPTER12

Sesshomaru touched down on the river's shore and laid his burden upon the grainy sands, attempting to calm the black beast of jealousy within his chest. A beast which was currently at war with one of which he had complete control over. The object of which was lying but a few feet in front of the taiyoukai.

_**How could you have let that hideous thing touch her!** **Her beautiful scent has been marred! We should tear the perpetrator apart; limb from limb, let our toxins sting his very heart**_Ranted the feral beast within him.

'_Peace! Because of you we have just as good as declared her our mate! We have endangered not only our own throne but our kingdom and the life of the one we fought the entire war for!' _Silence greeted he accusation, and the very reasonable beast within Sesshomaru continued. '_I have a feeling that I will regret this decision, but the only way to protect our dignity, our lands, and…_her _would be to mark her as our mate.'_

_**And then we tear that mongrel to pieces?** _Crooned the slightly calmed feral beast thoughtfully. Reason sighed.

'_no. He is a dedicated soldier and saved her life, we must allow him to live.'_

_**damn! I knew there was a catch!** _Brooded Jealousy. **Ah, well, I refuse to mate with her if she is unwilling. But I also refuse to allow any other man near her… alive that is…**

'_Arg! Your so…possessive!' _hissed his other half.

"Sesshomaru sama? Are you okay?" Kagome's voice cut through the argument as effectively as a hot butter knife.

The taiyoukai was glad that she was awake, but now that he was again outside of himself, the reek of battle hit his senses, nearly making him gag. Such a stench would usually attract endless numbers of predatory demons, he assumed the only reason they hadn't arrived yet was because his scent was also mingled in with the concoction. A gust of wind blowing towards him made his mind up.

"Bathe." The dog youkai commanded, turning his back upon her and heading into the forest, where he sensed a hot-spring to rid himself of the same reek which clung to her and her miko garb. He halted when he scented a spike of anger rise in the miko, this surprised Sesshomaru, she hadn't been angry or even shown the emotion around him since the very beginning. Slowly he turned, only to catch her rising, unsteadily, to her feet. He could tell she fought for balance before beginning to wander toward the woods. The taiyoukai had to refrain from sighing rubbing his temples as he asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go bathe!" Exclaimed the miko, for the first time in a while unable to control her irritation with the taiyoukai. Kagome then proceeded to storm off into the forest, where she silently ranted. _Who does he think he is? The moment I wake up he practically blanches and tells me I stink! And then he has the nerve to ask where I'm going? As if he expects me to bathe in that freezing river when even I can sense the hot-spring nearby! _The miko swiftly changed direction, sighing in resignation as she slipped out of her completely ruined miko garb, and cringed in disgust as the material clung to her now mottled skin. Her bra was in similiar condition, but underneath there was spotless, giving her the look of some sort of strange fasion model with a tanline of blood. Unfortuneatley, her under panties weren't so fortuneate, and she tossed them aside, a gigantic hole in the rear the reason of their demise.

Kagome sighed once more, this time in utter delight as she slid into the hot-spring, the loosest peices of grime floating away from her body, giving her the impression of melting. Wishing desperatley she had some shampoo or at least some soap, the young miko began to scrub at her scalp and skin. Screaming as a writhing river-spider fell from her now naturally colored tresses. Swiftly she splashed the the bug away from her. "I wonder how long _that_ was there..." Kagome visibly shuttered, as she made her way across the spring, in the opposite direction the spider had undoubtedly landed.

Without warning she tripped over a rock, squealing as she anticipated hitting the rocks on the opposite bank, the miko was completely surprised when she instead came in contact with what was undoubtedly bare flesh. Knowing perfectly well what and who it was, and wondering with terror why she hadn't sensed him, and what he would do to her, the miko stared up into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

A/N

i would write more...>.> buuuuuuuuuuuuut...i wont


	13. Chapter 13

The young miko came into reality when she realized something wasn't right. For one, she was naked, for two she was laying on something warm and breathing, while something exceedingly soft lay draped over her. After further inspection she decided that it also had a slow strong heartbeat. Soon after these realizations fully sunk in, her pains began anew, and it was all Kagome could do not to groan protest to the two new pains added to the old battle-wounds. Despite her attempts to hold her discomfort in check, Kagome felt whoever was beneath her shift both their weight and what felt like a soothing salve was applied to one of the new wounds upon her neck. The other wound was between her thighs, and resembled the after pain of something being jabbed into her, and that was when, in a flash, the young priestess remembered what had happened last night.

888…888…8888…8

Brown eyes met amber and locked together for what seemed an eternity, for the first time all Kagome's passions broiled to the surface. Her undying gratitude flooded out first, and then like a watered seed her once torn love sprang from the flood and from those two the lust which all women feel when faced with such a perfect candidate for the next generation. None would do but Sesshomaru. Perhaps it was this desperate notion that Sesshomaru would be for her. Perhaps she just went temporarily insane on PMS and female hormone, whatever the reason the young miko felt her lips pressed gently to the Taiyoukai's with no conscious recollection of willing her body to do it. Kagome felt her stomach drop out of her body entirely and her heart rise into her throat, never had the miko tasted such perfection. Not that she had kissed many men before, anyhow. (Inuyasha in his crazy demon form doesn't count o.O) It was not until the miko realized who this was and how he felt about most humans that the young priestess leapt back as if burned.

All Kagome could think was a mixture between "What have I done!" "Oh my gosh!" and "It was SO worth it." Logic finally fully overcame her and Kagome flung herself even further clapping a hand over her mouth as if she just realized that the most heinous act a mortal could achieve had been done by her own lips. Throughout it all Sesshomaru regarded her with his unyielding expression of boredom. Although Kagome thought wistfully that she had seen a flicker of his own love across his eyes, she was quick to squelch such optimism. For she was, without a doubt, about to die.

Sesshomaru rose effortlessly to his feet and the miko cowered into the deeper waters, only her nose and eyes visible above the steamy waters. Even as he came closer the miko could not tear her gaze away from those enchantingly ancient eyes, which held such calm, wisdom, and clarity that Kagome could almost believe she was going to live.

"On your feet, Kagome." Came the Taiyoukai's even toned voice. That seductively low voice was impossible to disobey, it commanded instant compliance with the very thought of its use. And so Kagome rose, timidly, slowly, modestly, her cheeks burning crimson as she tore her eyes away from his and down to the misty waters in submission, every fiber of her being expecting for the Taiyoukai to strike her down then. What happened instead, however unexpected it may have been, was not in the least unwelcome. For the Taiyoukai grabbed the tiny miko into his arms and pressed his mouth passionately against her own…of course it was this single passionate kiss which awoke her feminine instincts…and after that was a blur of passionate moans and slick bodies slamming together then a sharp pain in her neck and darkness.

888…888…888…888…

And now here she laid, the form what had terrified her into senselessness before now applying a soothing salve to her neck. The young miko could not help but stretch and croon in her comfort, causing the taiyoukai to cease temporarily in his ministrations. For a moment Kagome was confused as to what he was using and how he got the salve, but when she opened her eyes she understood, the mighty lord Sesshomaru was **licking** her. The very thought of it elicited a giggle, and that giggle a growl. But the miko knew he would not harm her and so went on with her small giggles. These ceased, however, when the pain of her mark bit through her happy haze, and she brought her hand up to touch it, only for it to be caught in the hand of the Taiyoukai, as he continued to lick her wound.

"You…marked me?" All playfulness had gone from her person, though she had dreamed of this day she knew what it meant for the Taiyoukai, what he would have to go through in order to keep his territory once the other demon lords caught wind of his new "weakness." Sesshomaru did not change his pace to answer, which did not matter since the miko continued on as if he had answered.

"Why? I am human, I'll age and die in front of you." Kagome was mostly speaking to herself but this time Sesshomaru growled sharply in reply.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru." Kagome flinched at first and held her tongue, but soon realized that she had many questions burning at the back of her mind, and threw caution to the wind for the first time since she had toasted that Demoness.

"Sesshomaru, wasn't your father killed for taking a human to mate?" This earned a slight rumble in his throat but nothing more sinister.

"He was killed because he was too weak to defend his mate. You will not lack such protection."

"But the Jewel!" Gasped Kagome "We've yet to defeat Naraku and regain the Shikon-no-Tama!" The priestess jerked upright and gasped again as her previous and recent wounds protested loudly.

"You are making Excuses, Kagome. What's done is done, you are the lady of the west, and you are mine. Now lay back, you have wounds to recover from." Obediently the young miko lay still against her mate, but as when she first woke up the pain between her legs swelled and became an all time pain in the vagina.

"Gah I wish I had some pain reliever for my OTHER wound from last night." Mumbled Kagome as her pain swelled and then died and then swelled with her heart. A gleam entered the demon lord's eye as his locked with hers.

"Is that what you wish?" There was no emotion behind the remark that Kagome could place.

"Yes, its unbearable!" The all too common exasperation colored the miko's retort.

"Than that is what you shall receive." Purred the demon-lord huskily in her ear as he removed himself from behind her and bent between her legs to do just that…

A/N:

I was originally going to include a lemon….buuuuuuuut I got cold feet Q.Q I PROMISE that I will add one eventually and it will be the most passionate dirty lemon you have ever witnessed! But for now please be satisfied with this. I am sorry it took so long to get up I've been stuck on writers block.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome wandered the lonley corridors of Sesshomaru's castle, her soft feet were silent on the unyielding stone. She kept Rin close in the absence of Sesshomaru, and made sure to keep her energy high enough for the demons in the immediate vicinity to sense her and steer clear of the holy energy. This saved the two of them any unpleasant surprises… for the most part.

"Kagome, when will Lord Sesshomaru be back?" Questioned Rin for the fiftieth time. The young miko did not loose her patience, she knew the silence unnerved the girl, just as it unnerved the priestess.

"He's busy defending his territory from Naraku's forces, we probably won't see him for a while. Don't be so sad Rin, Sesshomaru's a very powerful demon, I'm sure he'll be back in one piece." Replied the young woman assuredly.

"Oh…that's not why I'm sad, I know Lord Sesshomaru will be back…its just so empty in the castle when he's gone." Rin sighed.

Kagome chose not to comment on that, although she knew exactly what the youngster meant. Without Sesshomaru the castle felt like enemy territory, her miko senses warning of dangerous demons around every corner. Kagome had barely been able to keep herself from killing one of the demons whom had (seemingly) appeared out of nowhere to inform the 'Lady of the West' on the status of the troops, and her lord. Luckily he had been a very agile demon, and she a very bad shot. Needless to say none of the guards had approached her while she held an arrow on the training field without giving warning again.

Kagome's muscles froze up and she grasped Rin's hand in her own. Had she sensed what she had thought she sensed? The priestess lifted Rin and accomplished an adrenaline-heightened run toward the nearest demon.

"What seems to be the problem my Lady?" A slightly disgruntled demon questioned to the panicked, heaving mistress of the house.

"I…Sense the tainted jewel…closing in on the castle!" Cried the Lady of the West (wow I feel weird calling Kagome that o.O). The guards eyes narrowed slightly in doubt, an action he would never had dared if it were a mistress demon who had informed him.

"Impossible! You of all people should know Sesshomaru's power." Guffawed the demon. Kagome clenched her jaw and drew the demon closer to her, allowing miko power to crackle over her skin.

"Do you doubt your Lady?" She growled, maternal panic making her twenty times more aggressive than she would normally be. The demon's eyes narrowed slightly before he realized that by doubting the Lady he doubted the Lord, in which instance his eyes immediately shot open and he shook his head.

"Good. Now prepare for a siege!" She thrust the demon from her, at last feeling the weight of Rin on her hip. She set her down as the demon ran down the hall, and turned to her.

"Rin, I need you to go lock yourself in Lord Sesshomaru's chambers." Kagome explained gently, "Don't open the door for anybody but me. Okay?" Rin nodded, her eyes wide with terror, Kagome spun her around and gave her a slight push to get her going in the right direction. The obedient child sprinted down the hall one way while the Lady of the West turned to run the opposite direction.

-----------------------------0.0-----------------------

Kagome was not surprised by the looks she received from the demons. Not many of them had expected such bravery from a mere _human. _They seemed to group all mortals under the title of sniveling cowards. The priestess could barley suppress a smirk, she was about to prove them wrong. On the walls of the castle she could see the dark wall of miasma moving steadily toward the castle. Likely drawn by the few shards she had retained, and now wore around her neck.

The troops were all ready, there was nothing to do but to wait as the forces drew nearer. The demons on either side of her shifted uneasily, unsure as to whether or not she should be fighting. They knew what the Lord would do if anything were to happen to his Lady…but they also knew it was the Lady's job to keep the Lord's honor intact in his absence (I'm not sure if that really is true, but hey its my fanfic). Whatever these demons thought of her standing and fighting with them, they kept their mouths shut.

At last the advancing cloud of miasma was within firing range, and Kagome strung her bow. She willed her energy into the arrow and took careful aim at the tainted shine within the miasma. She silently prayed that it hit the mark as she released, and watched the fun unfold. Her pink arrow raced alone toward the cloud dissipating it entirely as it touched, and continued to zoom straight for Naraku. He leapt to the side and easily avoided it. Kagome had expected nothing less.

There was a moment of peace, before the real fun began.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

I would like to take this time to thank all my loyal reviewers, no its not because this is the end of the fic, far from it! Kagome and Sesshy still have many adventures awaiting them! I only realized that if it weren't for all of you I may have discontinued this fic a long time ago ((You'll notice a long gap between some of the posting dates)) But thanks to you I have not ) A special thanks to Mistress of the Wolves, Kimmichiwa, Darkness living in Hope, Seenachi, Hikaritenshi2000, Final Fantasy Girl, The Green Eyed Demoness, Darktemp, IloveLukeDukeKaghiei4everasshole, Taiyoukai-miko, Former Angel Assassin, lil mutt face grl, kitty moon priestess, and InAyUsha for your recurring support ) I also thank all who reviewed on Chapter 14 (I promise I'll name the chapters someday…): Tsuchii, Crimson Blade66, InAyUsha, Kity Moon Priestess and Hikaritenshi 2000.

Wow…my A/N is going to be longer than the chapter o.O! Quickly on with the fic!

Chapter 15

Naraku's forceshad pushed Sesshomaru's guards to the innermost walls of their stronghold within the first night of the siege. But not without some casualtieson their side, of course. Most the flying demons had been vanquished by Sesshomaru's Archers, including Kagome, while the enemy's catapults had been burned to cinders by Sesshomaru's spies. Now Naraku's troops were attempting to storm the wall with ladders, and sniping those who attempted to remove these devices. It was during this hectic time that Kagome blanched at the sight of an orange and pink kimono.

"Rin!" Shouted Kagome as she rushed from her ladder and toward the young girl who was straining to assist the guards with another. Kagome sighted the sword above Rin's head before she saw the body of the hideous demon that wielded it. Pumped full of maternal adrenaline Kagome rushed forward, her miko powers shooting sky-high with her emotions. Luckily Sesshomaru's Guards felt the panic in the uncontrollable waves and dispersed as a wave crashing on a rock would. Fortuneatley enough the sense of an emotionally charged miko froze the once grinning figure before he could cause any harm to Rin, who was standing directly below him, dazed and confused as to where her ally demons had dissapeared to.

With a push of her muscles the Lady of the West grabbed Rin in her arms and twisted around to glare mercilessly at the demon, while she held her palm out and sent a purifying straight down the ladder, frying the few on the top and causing a hasty retreat from those on the bottom. Kagome knew that her display wouldn't buy much time, but maybe she would have enough to get Rin to safety. And so like any mother she took Rin in her arms and rushed towards the nearest safe spot. It was when Kagome turned to chew Rin out that she felt the castle shudder, and stopped in her tracks.

The enemy had constructed a battering ram.

The priestess froze, torn between getting Rin to safety and securing the door in order to keep that safety from falling into the hands of the enemy. Whatever she did, the young woman decided, she would not cringe here like a dog awaiting a nasty kick from its master. She would fight! But what of Rin? Kagome hardened her resolve, she would have to defend Rin as well as the castle, and what better way to do that than to have Rin at her side at all times.

"Rin stay close, and stay low." Hissed Kagome as she set the girl down and rushed toward the splintering door. She was stopped short, however, by a strong hand grabbing her firmly upon her upper-arm. Her miko energy crackled irritably over her skin, but the hand was unyeliding, despite a slight flinch.

"My Lady, the castle is lost, you must get to safety." It was one of Sesshomaru's most trusted guards. Kagome glared at him much as she had the enemy she had toasted mere moments before.

"No! This castle will not be lost until I lay dying in a pool of my own blood!" Snarled Kagome fiercely, taking both herself and the guard aback.

"My Lady…?" Queried the guard. Kagome stared with shocked eyes, not at the guard but past him and into herself. What had made her say that? It was so uncharacteristic of her…but then again, ever since Sesshomaru had mated her she had done a lot of things that were uncharacteristic.

"I'm sorry…yes…I'll go." Kagome responded hollowly.

"There is a squadron awaiting you near the underground passage."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. I am needed more here." Kagome nodded before the guard guided her in the right direction.

"Thank you." Kagome clutched Rin's hand, as much for her own reassurance as for the girl's, and sprinted toward the "secret passage".

---------------------------------------O.O------------------------------------------

Judging by the sounds behind her, Kagome assumed that the castle had fallen, and Naraku had discovered the passage. Luckily she and the half-dozen guards were already out, and were now sealing the side-passage they had taken to throw the enemy off.

"Someone will have to tell Sesshomaru what happened." Kagome stated, as if answering some inaudible question. "Do you think you can get to him?" The squadron nodded. "Good. You go to him. Tell him what has happened." Kagome turned the opposite direction of the battle-front of Sesshomaru.

"My lady we cannot go without you." One of the soldiers stated.

"You will find him, and that's an order. I am still the Lady of the West in the Lord's absence and if he doesn't like my order tell him to take it up with me." Ground Kagome with a frostiness to match said Lord's. The guards were doubtful but obeyed, nonetheless, both parties going separate ways.

Kagome pulled her hood over her head to hide Sesshomaru's mark. It would be safer that way. The young priestess steeled her shoulders against the unknown and headed toward the bone-eater's well.


	16. Chapter 16

The wind lashed out at the pair as they practically flew, hand in hand, through the forest. Their pusuers were growing more near with each breath they heaved in and out of their bodies. But their salivation, the well, was just through those trees. The miko was sure she could get there in time to send Rin through, that was all that mattered to her, that was the only reason she was risking her life. Kagome knew something had not been right when Sesshoumaru had not rushed to the defense of his castle. But even better did she know that an ambush had awaited her in the direction of the lord. Something inside her gave her the power to sense it.

Kagome felt terrible for allowing the company of loyal soldiers to die, but they would be dead either way. This way had bought them some time to get to the well at least. The soldiers had alerted the demons, and it was harder to miss two ningens, than a whole company of demons. The sacrifice of the soldiers was the only reason Rin and she were alive now.

There! She could see the well! The miko retrieved the shard from the folds of her kimono, cursing this day and age for its hinderance as she almost fell flat on her face once more. She shoved it into Rin's hand, haste making her rough, the priestess ignored the gash it caused her, and shoved Rin over the lip of the well, sobbing in relief when the blue light engulfed the equally frantic child. Rin knew what she must do on the other side, Kagome had spent the entire journey reiterating on what she should do once she was back on the other side. But Kagome had also known that the well stayed open long enough for someone else to jump through, if they were following closely enough…so had Yura demonstrated with her hair all those many years ago.

Her thoughts were cut short as an unimaginable pain spread throughout her senses, collapsing the miko. She rolled to the side just in time to avoid a blow by a Minotuar and held out her hand instinctively. The pure blast that had defended her life from Mistress Centepede served her well enough without the sacred jewel within her body. The force of the blast knocked the minotaur back, but no more, and he was soon advancing again. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized something horrifying. The bull youkai wasn't the only one in this clearing… though the group purusing her had dwindled quite a bit, what remained was enough to make her blood run cold.

"My, my what have we here?" The voice slithered through her ears like an eel. Naraku stepped through the trees and into the light, Kagome thought her innards would burst with the frightened jolt that passed through her. "A damsel in distress, perhaps?" With a twist of one of his many tentacles Naraku dispelled the bull and begun to close in on the terrified Miko. But she had to stay on this side, if she were to jump through…Naraku would easily follow her and find Rin. That thought set her resolve, and the miko got to her feet.

"What do you want, Naraku." She spat his name, flaring up the miko energies that pulsated inside of her. They felt more powerful…more alive for some reason.

"Hn, is that any way to thank the one who just saved your life?" Cooed the demon as he reached through the pinkish light enveloping her and brought her injured hands to his lips, ignoring the sizzling energies against his skin and savoring only the spicy tang of her blood on his lips. His obsidian eyes never left hers, they were dead of all emotion except for one, and for once in her life Kagome wished that those eyes _were _dead, because what they held was nothing short of downright desire. She snatched her hand back and backed away a few steps, only to come into contact with something hard yet yielding. She gasped as she realized Naraku was no longer in front of her, and attempted to run, only for two powerful arms to catch her in their embrace.

"Miko, do you know what you have done by giving yourself to a demon so powerful as lord Sesshoumaru?" He murmured in her ear, causing tingles to rush throughout her body, and not just from disgust, she noted with growing fright. She attempted to struggle, but it was like struggling against a steel trap, there was no escape from her until he deemed fit. "By giving yourself to Lord Sesshoumaru, you have begun to act as a reservoir for his extra energies. And demons from all around the world will kill for just a taste of Lord Sesshoumaru's power." His lips traced the nook between her shoulders and neck, she stilled, trembling from emotions more dangerous than mere anxiety. But other than these she was curious, she had thought that during their love-makings she had felt s_omething_ running through her, but had thought it had been only Sesshoumaru's seed pouring into her…now her own suspicions were being spoken by her worst enemy!

"And all I have to do." The demon interrupted, "to obtain that power, is to take you as my own…" He smirked against her neck, "and who knows? I may even keep you around for a while afterwards," here he lifted her and pressed something hot and hard against her buttocks, it rested between them, pulsing with anticipation.

"No!" She whimpered, attempting to struggle once more, but the friction she caused only fed the growing desire of her tormentor, and his member grew.

_I'm so screwed!_ Kagome wailed within her mind.

A/n

Yesyes its been FOREVER since I've updated this story and I am sorry. But hopefully the updates will come much faster now. Hopefully.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome sobbed silently as she felt the hot member of her enemy pressed firmly against her back. She knew it would be too much to ask for someone to come and save her…but damn she wished there were someone out there who would save her from this beast. Even if it meant being raped by someone else, ANYONE else…hell she would rather be raped by another woman than this incessant jerk. She would prefer Kikyou over him!

The miko gathered her powers around her once more, preparing to defend herself, only for his hand to somehow find its way into her kimono and gently massage her nipples. Kagome stilled once more, loosing her grip on the power as the unwanted feelings this rose in her body began.

"No! Stop it!" She screamed thrashing once more. The demon laughed into her ear.

"Oh, but my miko, you will enjoy it." Here his hand slid down to rest on her lower abdomen, "I promise you that."

"No! Get away from me you creep!" Her miko energies flared without warning, knocking the demon back. She stumbled forward a few steps before falling on the ground, out of breath and terrified. _Oh Sesshoumaru, where are you?_ Naraku snorted contemptuously from behind her, she could feel the smirk burning into her back and she pushed herself up, or at least tried to. A heavy foot pushed her back down, and the sound of clothes being removed caused her heart to pound, and not with ecstasy. She struggled to free herself as a knee pinned her stomach to the ground and the skirt of her Kimono was set aside, his throbbing member pressed against her inner thigh.

"Get off!" She cried as it crept up toward her underpants and came into contact with the cloth. She felt her miko powers beginning to respond, but something had begun to block them from reaching the surface, Naraku was infusing her with his own powers, clogging her channeling ability much like cholesterol in an artery. The demon tense in irritation before he withdrew and bent over her, ripping the fabric away mercilessly. Kagome was glad that Sesshoumaru couldn't see her now, defenseless beneath the enemy, he'd probably be disgusted with her weakness, he had picked her as his extra storage of power…and yet here she was defenseless in the face of the enemy.

Why did she always have to be so weak?

Kagome waited for the painful penetrating blow but was surprised when the heat behind her disappeared and a breeze was all that was left of Naraku, she kept her eyes closed, afraid to hope to the heavens that it was Sesshoumaru. Her tears stained the ground as a fierce growl reverberated through the forest.

"Get up." It _was_ Sesshoumaru. But he didn't sound like her usual loving Sesshoumaru…he sounded well…pissed was a severe understatement. Kagome tensed lightly as his hand grasped her by the scruff of the kimono and hauled her to her feet. She continued her sobs of shame at what had almost been done. The miko refused to look Sesshoumaru in the eye. He set her aside, once she had her balance and moved to stand next to her, glaring across the clearing at a downed Naraku.

"Naraku, you dare to challenge me for my lands, and for my mate?" His voice was cold, but she knew his motives were not she could picture the tremulous anger shooting throughout his entire being. He lashed his hand outward and his youkai whip appeared, singing through the air as it lashed at the dazed ex-Hanyou lying upon the ground. A scream was torn from the villains lips as he tensed and leapt to his feet, glaring at the taiyoukai with cold red eyes.

At last Kagome felt it within herself to gaze through her tear streaked eyelashes at the battlefield, and was surprised to see the dark purple sphere that was the near-complete Shikon-no-tama resting upon Naraku's bosom.

"Sesshoumaru! He has the jewel on him! Its placed over his heart!" She shouted out, suddenly useful again. The taiyoukai appeared not to have heard her, which could have been the case, were it not for the fact that not an instant after she had screamed the information his whip found that exact location, extracting the jewel from the villain's robes and allowing it to fall to the ground with a slight 'tink.' Kagome rushed forward as it rolled toward her, barely dodging a tentacle as it made a rush for her, and neatly side-stepping another that emerged from beneath the ground.

Those two tentacles were the only ones Naraku had time to throw, because Sesshoumaru moved in once more, slicing the remainder away with his poisoned claws. The villain hissed in pain and retreated from the taiyoukai his hand clutching the junction on his arm where the poison had gained entrance to his blood. A barrier came up between the two and Naraku smirked.

"You may have the jewel, but I am not defeated yet." His lips twitched with victory.

"Oh no?" A brash voice called out from the other side of the trees. Kagome almost dropped the safely obtained Shikon when she saw the Hanyou burst forth from the trees, red tessaiga in hand. She felt a strange constriction in her heart at seeing her long lost friend. And it grew ten fold when she remembered Shippou, Sango, Miroku and her own family…but she couldn't dwell on that now, there was a battle going on!

Naraku snarled something inaudible and turned toward the Hanyou, only to have his barrier shattered. The villain barely managed to dodge the poisonous claws of Sesshoumaru and attempted to leap out of the way of Sango's giant boomerang and a well thrown mantra, only to be an instant too late. The mantra stuck fast to his arm, electric bolts shot in every direction, barely missing Kagome as she hit the deck.

By the time Kagome got up again…the battle was won.


End file.
